


Breathless

by Lastwaterbender



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cara gets her way, Cara wears a dress, Din misses Cara, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, It’s Fine Though, Not Season 2 Compliant, Porn With Plot, mid season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastwaterbender/pseuds/Lastwaterbender
Summary: For the first time in his thirty-some-odd years of life, Din Djarin forgot how to breathe and the tug on his arm hair from the grubby green hands of the child brought him back down to reality. He sat the child down on the floor and took another look at Cara, who was wearing a dress.Din Djarin is breathless.
Relationships: Cara Dune/The Madalorian, Din Djarin/Cara Dune
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been awhile since I’ve written something racy, I started this before season 2, so it’s not super compliant.

The daylight’s fading slowly  
The time with you is standing still  
I’m waiting for you only  
The slightest touch and I feel weak  
I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide  
And I’m losing the will to try  
Can’t hide it, can’t fight it.

So go on, go on, leave me breathless

——-

For the first time in his thirty-some-odd years of life, Din Djarin forgot how to breathe and the tug on his arm hair from the grubby green hands of the child brought him back down to reality. He sat the child down on the floor and took another look at Cara, who was wearing a dress and about to go into the capital city of Canto Bight to receive information regarding the child’s people or to catch a very high paying bounty, should they cross them. 

They decided that sending Cara ‘undercover’ was the best idea to gather information. By they, meant Cara bullying her way into getting what she wanted, much to Din’s dismay. Cantonotica was too posh and ritzy for someone to recognize her, especially if she covered her tattoos. Din, on the other hand, wasn’t pleased that he was staying on the ship. “You’re not exactly discreet, Din.” She said as they planned the mission. She shook her head, trying to be delicate. “You’re like a mudhorn in a glass shop, this guy will know right away that you are a bounty hunter, he’ll flee before we get any information out of him and this might be crucial information that we need.”

Even though she was right, he wasn’t happy about it. “What about you? What if they run your chain code?” He asked, worriedly. 

She gave him that look, the one she gave when he asked a stupid question and she was trying to be patient. “They aren’t going to run my chain code because I’m not going to look like a wanted poster.” She said, her crooked smile and all, but it wasn’t reassuring. “And I’m not going to cause any problems.”

Din’s shoulder dropped and he was sure that she knew that he rolled his eyes under his helmet. “I’m not!” She pouted, folding her arms. “I won’t have to worry about Bean getting hurt or you, gleaming like a beacon for trouble. I’m more than capable of being on my best behavior when I want to be.”

He huffed out a laugh but agreed. If it did turn into a bounty the credits would set them up for months and still have enough to make some upgrades to the ship. Maybe a little vacation after all this.

Which brought up the dress she was wearing, where she got it, he will never know, but it took the air from his lungs. It was black and it hugged every curve as it fell to her knees. It had one sleeve that covered her arm tattoo and stopped at her wrist that was adorned with gold bangles and her other arm was bare, save for rings on her fingers. Her hair was free of its braid and fell in waves past her shoulders. 

“Well?” She asked, breaking him out of his thoughts. “What do you think? Think I’ll blend in with high society?” He was damn glad that she couldn’t see his mouth gap open like a fish. She turned around to look at her reflection and all Din could see her strong muscles peeking through gaps in the fabric at her back and where the zipper was open, under her hair. 

He didn’t miss her smirk in the mirror when he couldn’t speak. She knew his thoughts were impure. She enjoyed getting a rise out of him and normally he could brush it off, but now, in that dress, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to. She turned around to face him, her red lips upturned in a nervous smile. “Din?”

“Beautiful.” He said, hoping that it didn’t sound like he was choking on his words. He cleared his throat, but it was still dry. “You look beautiful.” 

She looked at her feet, her cheeks pink in the mirror, it was humbling to see her somewhat nervous (not that he was brave enough to say that to her face). “Thank you.” She said he could hear the tiniest bit of nervousness in her voice. 

Din got up and took a few steps towards her, his pace was casual and not that of a predator hunting prey, even though her dress stirred up something hungry within him. Her gaze went to her hands as his hand went to push her hair to the side and slowly pull up on the zipper.

When the zipper was in place, she slowly turned around to face him. She was so close that she could almost hear his heart race under the beskar. His thumb brushed her cheek, where her tattoo was hidden under makeup. “I miss this.” He said softly, it was the first time he had seen her cover it and it was so completely a part of her, it was like seeing another Mandalorian without their helmet on. 

A smile filled her face. “It about killed me to cover it up.” She answered. “We can’t risk these rich schmucks knowing what side I’m on.” 

He chuckled, his hand dropping to her waist. “Well, these schmucks don’t know what’s coming for them.” He said and she laughed. “I hate that you’re unarmed though.” 

She laughed again, tipping her head against his shoulder and her shoulders shook in laughter. “If you don’t think I’m armed, you are sadly mistaken.” She said through fits of giggles, she took his hand and dragged it down her side, across her hip, and down to her thigh where he could feel a holster strapped to it.

Din was glad that she couldn’t see his eyebrows shoot up into his hairline, but it seemed that she knew as she succumbed to a fit of giggles against his shoulder. “You just love proving me wrong, don’t you?” He said lightly, he couldn’t remember ever feeling so free than at that moment.

“It’s almost a full-time job.” She answered she stayed in his space for a moment longer before stepping out to turn her attention to the child on the floor. “You keep an eye on your dad for me, Bean.”

The child cooed happily at her from his pile of toys that were keeping him occupied and Din followed her to the hatch. “If there is any sign of trouble, you’ll call right?” He pleaded.

“Of course.” She promised and pressed her lips to the side of his helmet. “I’ll see you soon, big guy. I’ll check in when I’m supposed to.”

She sashayed out of the Crest leaving him to watch as she disappeared from view. Once he was sure she couldn’t see him, his hand went to the side of the helmet to where she had pressed her lips and for a brief moment, he was jealous that it wasn’t his skin. 

When did he become such a lovesick fool?

He looked at his reflection in the mirror that Cara had used to see that she had marked his helmet with her lipstick and his hand went to the back of his neck to fight back the blush on his cheek before wiping it off and taking his position at the table in case she needed back-up.

He wasn’t very good at waiting.

The first twenty minutes, he pulled apart a random blaster and cleaned it before moving to the next one and then moved to polish one of Cara’s knives.

He had three guns and two knives cleaned before Bean pulled on his pant leg signaling that he was hungry. Din sighed as he picked him up. “Alright, let’s make something.” 

Din whipped some stew together and sat next to the kid as he ate, his anxiety was too high to eat as he worried about Cara. This worry about another person was new and he was fixated on it, he knew that she could take care of herself. Hell, she would kick his ass if she knew he was so worried about her.

His worry about Cara distracted him enough for the little green monster to dump his bowl all over himself and all over the floor. He rolled his eyes and looked at his son, who was now smearing the broth all over him. “Really?” He asked as he rested his hand on the side of his helmet and watched him play with his dinner and smear it more and more into his clothes as if he was bathing in it.

Din’s communicator beeped and it was enough to distract him. It was a virtual card that Cara had picked up from a tourist stand. 

Wish you were here, the sky is so clear.  
The beach is perfect! You should come with me next time.  
Love always,  
Cara

It was the code they had agreed upon, just in case their communications were hijacked, it was just a letter sent to a friend about their trip to Cantobite. The sky is clear meant she had no issues meeting the informant, beach meant they weren’t going to take the bounty, and that the informant was someone he needed to meet.

He did feel a little better and a little flutter in his stomach at the Love always, yes. Love always. His thoughts were stopped at the scream from the tiny terror, who threw the bowl onto the floor. 

“Okay, okay,” Din said, getting up to clean up the mess he created. He picked up the bowl and the child, setting both in the sink. When Din turned on the water the kid got excited, soaking his clothes. “What did I expect?” Din asked him, he didn’t mean to put him in the sink but in his distraction it just kind of happened. “Looks like your laundry is getting done today too.”

He leaned against the sink and allowed him to play in the basin, splashing around haphazardly with a spoon in his hand. Din just resigned to the fact that his ship was going to be a flooded mess and Din knew how to pick his battles.

If Cara was here, she would call him out for being a softie. Maybe he was, the little boy who was tearing apart his ship piece by piece had turned his life upside down and he would do anything to ensure his happiness and safety. He knew Cara felt the same way about him, Din couldn’t count how many times he had woken up to the pair of them asleep in her bed. 

Honestly, if anything was to turn him soft, it was Cara. She encouraged his paternal instincts to the point it became natural. Thoughts of Cara stirred something deep inside of him that he couldn’t describe, but he liked it a lot.

His thoughts were brought back to reality when the kid yawned. Din pulled him out of the water and wrapped him in a towel. “Come on buddy, it’s time for bed.” He said quickly drying him before placing him on his cot, he fell asleep almost immediately.

That left Din to clean up the mess in the galley. He didn’t mind because it got his mind off the potential danger Cara could be in. He shouldn’t worry, hell she’d kick his ass if she knew how worried he was. 

Din tried to pinpoint the exact moment Carasynthia Dune had crept up into every waking thought, but it was useless because he knew it was the moment she flipped him on his back on Sorgan. She was beautiful, fiercely loyal, and when she cared about something she gave 100% of herself to the cause. When it mattered, she went all in and he thinks that’s why he was so attracted to her.

So why was he so scared of these feelings for her? He knew that if she didn’t want anything more than friendship, she would have said something because if Cara didn’t want something she would kick and punch to get her way. She leaned into his touch and encouraged his advances, but didn’t push. Maybe he was the one that needed to give whatever this was the shove over the edge.

And if it didn’t work, he figured she wouldn’t hold it against him. She was good-natured enough. But something deep inside of him told him that he wasn’t going to have to worry about it because Cara Dune wore her emotions on her sleeves. He flinched because he knew if she could hear his thoughts right now, she’d smack him. “I don’t wear my heart on my sleeves, if I did, I would have been killed by now.” But he knew every thought and emotion that came from her almost instinctually.

Cara Dune was the bravest person he knew, but deep inside of her-he had only seen it once or twice, when it came to personal relationships, she was terrified. It stemmed from the loss of her home planet and friends lost in the war, it had hardened her to the point of numbness until she met him and the little green child.

He sighed and sat the rag down as he decided that he was going to have to be the brave one. Him, the solitary bounty hunter, was going to have to be the one to talk, and hopefully, she’d listen.

When the galley was the cleanest it had ever been, he resolved to sit on the open gangway. It was dark and the stars were particularly bright. He wasn’t there long when he could see Cara walking towards the ship with her high heeled shoes in her hands. Her hair flew in all different directions, which she settled with her free hand.

Her smile when she noticed him sitting there lit up the night sky. “Thanks for leaving the light on.” She said with that smirk that lit a fire inside of him. It was a mixture of the dress, her bare legs, and the way she sashayed up to him.

“Just making sure you are home by curfew.” He teased and she rewarded him with her middle finger and a genuine laugh. She threw her shoes next to him on the ramp.

“For someone who has spent the last 20 some odd years as a solitary bounty hunter, I didn’t take you as one of those hovering parents.” She teased as she closed the gap between them, she grasped the lip of his helmet and pressed her lips to the side, leaving behind an imprint of her lipstick on the beskar. 

“I…. “ He couldn’t form sentences and for the first time, the helmet was a problem. “I just worry that you will get into trouble and I’m not there to get you out of it.”

She tossed her head back and laughed. “I am not a magnet for trouble, thank you very much.” She said and he gave her a look. Even though she couldn’t see his face, she knew it was there. “Okay, okay, so I like to punch people sometimes when they get in my way. . .”

With a raised brow, he called her out on her bullshit. “When they look at you the wrong way or when they breathe or there was that one time. . .” She shoved him playfully. “I mean I think I can go on for days and days.”

She shrugged. “Okay, so I have a violent streak.” She said with a laugh. “But I can reign it in when I want to.”

He reached out and took her hand in his, squeezing it. “I know you can, you truly have the patience of a saint for someone who likes to punch people.”

“Besides, I kind of like this dress. I didn’t want to ruin it.” She said with a shrug, dropping his hand so she could turn around and show him all angles of the dress again. His breath caught at the sight of the bare skin on her back.

“It’s a very nice dress.” He commented, he enjoyed this flirty Cara. “It’d be nicer on the floor.

That was it. That was the line that stunned Cara into silence and her jaw dropped, unable to make any noise. Din started to laugh before she was able to form sentences and breathe properly. “I can’t believe you just said that.” She said blinking a few times before joining in the laughter. “The Mandalorian’s got dirty jokes hidden under all that armor.”

“I’ve learned them from you.” He said teasingly.

Cara raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow before stepping closer to him, standing between his spread legs, and ran her hands up his thighs and resting her weight on her arms to get close to him, close enough to hear him hold his breath. “Don’t dish it out if you can’t take it, Din.” She said in a sultry voice that made him shiver in anticipation.

He didn’t spend all night thinking about her to not go all out and push this as far as he could. He was going to force himself to be brave and selfish for a moment. “I can take whatever it is that you are serving.” He flirted back, his hands went to her waist and pulled her closer to him. She raised her brow as if to challenge him. “Do I need to prove it?”

It was Cara’s turn to balk. “You’ve just never been so. . .” She couldn’t even find the words.

In his newfound bravery, his hand moved down her waist to her hip until it found the edge of her dress and to the skin of her thigh. He was pleased to see her skin erupt in goosebumps at his touch. “Maybe it’s time that I am.” 

She bit her lip as her cheeks flushed in the lowlights of the ship as his fingers traced lazy patterns on her thigh for a moment. He pushed himself up to his feet and led her into the ship, closing the gangway behind him.  
“Close your eyes for me.” He said, his voice low and she complied. He took his helmet off and set it on the table and looked at her for a moment, taking her in completely barefaced. He stepped into her space. “You are so beautiful.” He whispered, brushing her hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

He had every intention of taking his time before kissing her, to draw out this feeling of anticipation, but she was biting her lip so hard he was sure it was going to bleed. His hands fit against the sides of her face perfectly and his momentum carried him forward as he captured her lips against his. She gasped at the suddenness, but he wasn’t ready to let her go.

All the nervousness she was feeling slipped away in an instant and her hands anchored themselves in the lapels of his jumpsuit, pulling him down against her lips. She offered him a contented purr that struck him deep down. 

His hands moved from her face to her waist, wrapping her closer to him, flushed up against one another. She bumped against the table and gasped, he took the opportunity to open her mouth with his own, acquainting himself with her tongue. 

It was quickly becoming clumsy, noses bumping and teeth scraping, but neither of them cared. 

He kissed her like he had all the time in the world, but after what felt like hours, she pressed a hand against his chest. “Wait.” She said breathlessly.

Din stopped afraid that he overstepped his boundary and he jumped back as if she had burned him. He took her in, her eyes were closed and her lipstick-stained her lips, it was a good look for her. 

“No! No, no!” Cara said, reaching blindly for him and he took her hand. “I don’t know if I can keep my eyes closed.” 

A small chuckle escaped his lips as he pulled her into his arms and she settled against his chest for a moment. “I didn’t want you to stop.” She mumbled, before pressing her lips to his neck. It was almost enough to make his knees go weak. 

“I’ve got an idea,” Din said, stepping away from her to grab the scrap of fabric that hung on the hook just inside his room. They don’t talk about the fact that it was a scrap of fabric she used to hide her tattoo when they were on Navarro.

He tied it tightly around her eyes before kissing her again, finding himself quickly becoming obsessed. His lips navigated the column of her neck, to her bare clavicle bringing, his unshaven face left a trail of goosebumps in his wake. Her fingers raked through his hair, holding him in place in case he had any dumb ideas.

When Din left his mark, he turned her around to worship the back of her neck and slowly unzip the zipper, exposing her strong back muscles. He changed course as his hands drifted down her sides, to the dip in her waist and over her hips, down her left thigh, and over the holster hidden there. 

His hand traced her thigh and sneakily tried to reach for her gun, playfully attempting to disarm her. He could tell that it took every ounce of strength to keep herself from elbowing him in the nose, years of training didn’t allow her to become complacent with his lips on her neck. Her hand grabbed his hand to still him for a moment. “Nice try, hotshot.” She said breathlessly, not quite a moan. 

“I will successfully disarm you one day.” He said, he pushed her hair to the side with this other hand and then pressed his lips against her spine.

“I’d like to see you try.” It was breathless.

He chuckled softly. “Challenge accepted.” He said, unstrapping her holster and setting the gun on the table. 

Din’s next task was to slide the dress down and he tried not to choke when he realized that she had nothing on underneath and the dress pooled at her feet on the floor. “You’re killing me, you are so beautiful.” He growled as he took her body in and it was as if she could feel his hungry eyes on her and her cheeks flushed red.

His hands captured her breasts, giving them each a soft squeeze before pressing his lips to her creamy white skin. She gasped as her knees were about to give way, but Din held her tightly. He pressed kisses across her abs, down her hips, and to her thighs, working them apart and stopped. They needed to move, the galley was not where he wanted to do this. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked, worried that he was going to stop.

“We need to move.” He answered, “Come on.” 

He took her hand in his with the intention of leading her into her room, but she pulled him into another kiss. He did his best to navigate the way, but it’s wasn’t as suave as he had hoped. It was a good thing that Cara was such a good sport because if she hadn’t been so distracted by his lips, she would have teased him until she was blue in the face. It was harder than it looked trying to find the door handle and to keep her from falling backward onto the bed.

With her laying on the bed, he pulled his shirt off and allowed her a moment to run her fingers through the hair on his chest. He went back to kissing her neck and tried to keep the goosebumps away as she ran her hands over his muscles. “This isn’t fair.” She pouted. 

“You’ll get your chance,” Din growled against her neck. “Right now, it’s my turn.” 

He bit her shoulder before trailing kisses down her chest and giving each of her breasts adequate attention. “Rude.” She gasped. “You assume that there will be more. . .”

His hand dipped between her legs and rubbed circles on the bundle of nerves causing her to nearly cry out his name. “How rude of me to want to worship you.” He said with a smug smile on his face, he sunk one finger deep inside of her and it was nearly scalding. After a few strokes, he sunk in a second finger and then a third. Her hips withered in his grip and settled on a rhythm for just a moment before adjusting on the small bed to press kisses to her thighs and finally landing a kiss to where she wanted it. His tongue works in little circles, back and forth, light and teasing, cataloging every sound that she makes and mentally promising her that he would do this again and again. 

She sunk into her pillows, her fingers digging into his hair, he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. His mouth was sinful, somehow both aggressive and coaxing, conveying a possessiveness that seemed intent to prove that he did have feelings for her. And when she finally came, her toes curled so hard she knew she was going to have cramps in her calf muscles later and she bit her lip so hard that he was sure she was going to bleed. She cried out his name and cursed out in a language that he was unfamiliar with as she rocked against his fingers.

When she came down from her high, her body practically vibrated against him. “You are so beautiful.” He said again, sitting back on his haunches as he watched her catch her breath, before crawling back up her body to capture her lips with his. Her brain couldn’t process what was happening because it had been such a long time that she had been intimate with someone and not just a quick fuck in the shadows, though it had been a long time since she even had done that. 

Din slowed the kiss down when she whimpered. “Are you okay?” Din asked, tearing his mouth away from her.

“You are wearing too much clothing on.” She gasped, her hands pulling on the waistband of his pants, not coordinated because of the blindfold. Her hands brushed against his hips and brushed her hands over the front of his pants. 

“Let me fix that for you.” He said, his voice husky as he quickly climbed off the bed to shed the rest of his clothing. She sat up and blindly reached out for him, coming into contact with his painfully hard cock, giving him a couple of strokes that made him shudder. “Wait.” She froze and let go, worried that she had overstepped her boundaries. “I’ve been holding back for a while now since the moment you stepped out in that dress and right now I’m about to cum in my pants from just looking at you. I need to be inside of you.”

“I need you too.” She said, trying not to be emotional and failing. 

He leaned down for another kiss before settling between her tented knees, one of his hands holding his body up while the other guided himself into her. The delicious burn of stretching caused her to whimper. He was painfully slow to move to allow her body to adjust to him and again she bit her lip to hide her whimper. 

Din kissed her again to keep her from biting her lip. The stretching friction was glorious, she was so close already, just the feel of him sliding deep inside her had her on edge. 

He cursed in Mand’oa as his hips began to find a rhythm that suited them both because he knew that he wasn’t going to last as long as he’d hoped. He couldn’t remember the last time he had done this with a woman, he had never done this without his helmet on. Never had he met a woman he trusted like her. 

Her arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer, to kiss him. He liked this closeness.

He was quickly becoming addicted to kissing her. Her hips met his in the middle and their noses rested against each other, he wished that he could see her eyes right now instead of the cloth that covered her eyes.

Maybe they could remedy that. He wasn’t quite ready for that.

The thought of that stopped him in his tracks for just a moment and she froze. “Okay?” She asked breathlessly and he silenced her with a kiss.

“I’m okay.” He said, kissing her again.

She shoved him back to stop. “Din.” She said firmly. “We don’t have to do this.” She was giving him an out, so close to the end.

“I just had a thought, it’s not important.” He said just as firmly.

She bit her lip for a moment, it was hard because she was trying to gauge the tone of his voice. “I must not be doing enough if you can string thoughts together. . .” She started and he kissed her to silence her, which was quickly becoming her favorite way to shut her up.”

“Believe me, it’s not you.” He said kissing down her neck. “You’re perfect.” He reached in between them to brush her sensitive nerves and caused her to gasp. He moved his hips again, faster and it wasn’t long until her toes curled underneath her and she cried out his name as she reached her peak. 

He wasn’t far behind, spilling deep inside of her. He collapsed on top of her, his face pressed between her neck and her shoulder as he caught his breath. Her fingers tunneled through his hair and it was enough to nearly put him to sleep. 

They fell into silence for a few moments, just the sounds of their labored breathing filled the space. 

Din finally found the strength to roll off of her and both of them laid on their backs in their combined sweat. “Wow.” She said finally.

“Agreed.” He said finally and pulled her into his arms. He should have done this ages ago. 

She traced her fingers up and down his chest, she couldn’t wait for it to be her turn to see. His skin was still reactive, goosebumps covered his flesh and it made her smile. “If I had known wearing a dress would get you to push the proverbial boundaries, I would have done it on Sorgan.” She admitted.

He laughed. “You could wear a burlap bag and you’d get the same reaction.” He answered truthfully. “I should have told you that you are beautiful a lot sooner, can you forgive me?”

It was her turn to laugh. “You may have to earn it.” She said playfully, nipping at his chest.

“Give me a few minutes and I will.” He said lightly. 

Her soft giggles warmed his soul, he ran his fingers through her hair and she rewarded him with a content sigh. He could stay like this forever and if he were a betting man, he’d wager that she would say the same thing as she basked in the afterglow. 

It took a few minutes for her to catch her breath and ultimately ruin the moment. “Not that I am complaining, because I'm totally not, but what brought this on?” She asked, raking her fingers through the hair on his chest.

“You saw yourself in the mirror, right?” He said with a soft chuckle, she brought out this honesty in him and it earned him a good whack to his chest. “I guess when you left to go into the city, I had some time to think about things.”

Cara turned her face up and captured his lips with hers in a soft kiss. “It’s cute that you missed me. . .” She teased and it was his turn to quiet her with his lips. 

“I did miss you.” He said as they fell into silence until curiosity got the best of him. “You never did tell me how the meeting went.”

“You didn’t give me a chance.” She said with a yawn, burying her nose into his collarbone. 

He pulled the blanket tighter around her and sunk deeper into the pillow. “I guess it can wait.”


End file.
